


Sundance Kid

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Series: Once upon a time in the world [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Español | Spanish, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jesse McCree Speaks Spanish, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Worried Jessie McCree, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: A brief backstory for Jessie, his upbringings and How he was lured into Deadlock





	Sundance Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Im not exactly sure where this is going but i hope you all like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very beginning. Jessie being a little one, then him being a teenager and joining Deadlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like this little chapter I'll write the rest. And I hope you like it because I have a lot planned.

"You never ask a lady's age,  Jessie." His mamma chided him gently. 

"Why not?" He asked trailing behind her.

"Because you're supposed to be kind to ladies. " Make 'em feel special. Make them feel pretty." She said in a tone that said that's all there was to it. 

"Even if they're not very kind to me?" He asked. 

His mamma stopped in her tracks and kneeled so that she looked her boy face to face. "Even if she ain't very kind to you, you just smile and nod, okay?" She said in a gentle tone. 

Jessie nodded and pouted. He didn't get why girls could do all the stuff. If they dropped something a boy had to pick it up. You couldn't ask how old they were. They got to know all the secrets, and only girls got to be mommas. Why, he didn't think that was fair at all. He wanted to be a momma. 

"Jessie, baby." She said snapping to get his attention. "And if any of these mean ol' bats ever touches you again you come to get me. I'll take care of her right good." She said nodding and brushing some of his ever-present auburn hair out of his face. "If anyone ever wants to hurt you, well darling, they've gotta go through me." She stood proud with her hands on her hips and smiled. "If they think they're gonna my lay a finger on my " J-bird", well they've got another thing coming, don't they?" She asked him. 

He nodded fiercely. " 'Course they do, Momma!" He said bouncing beside her. "An' me too! I'll always protect you. With everythin' I got." He said punching the air a few times. 

She chuckled and made a small 'hup' noise as she lifted him into her arms. "Come on, baby. Let's go." She said holding him close. 

"Aww, momma, you ain't gotta carry me no more. I can walk jus' fine." He said squirming in her arms. 

"Jessie McCree, now you settle down and let your momma do this." She chided carrying him to the truck. "You're growing like a weed, baby. And soon I won't be able to pick you up." She told him somehow opening the door and setting him down on the seat. "Let me love you." 

She was always embarrassing him with stuff like that. He wasn't a baby anymore. He could put his own pants on and button his own church shirts. He was grown. 

Opening her driver side door his momma hopped in the truck and revved it to life. They went home. 

Jessie'd only been having fun with the other kids. Chasing little girls and such. He was being a right, proper boy. He hadn't been pulling their pigtails or nothing. But when that lady started asking all the questions and making him feel bad and such. Saying that he was how old and he didn't even know that he didn't have a daddy, that his tramp of a momma just laid with any old fool. Well, he wanted to know how old she was. Because she was acting like a baby, didn't her momma teach her to be polite and kind to everyone? Guess not. Cause the next thing she did was put him over her knee. The old bat got a couple good pops in before his ma had come and put an end to the spanking.

 Jessie McCree was the type of person who's sharp tongue always got him into trouble. Most of the time that same tongue could get him out of trouble too. He was a sweet talker and had a natural charm to rival the devil himself. 

That didn't change with age. 

"Get back here you slithering snake you! Jessie McCree you little rascal, you!" Shouted the shopkeeper. 

Jessie didn't even look back, he just kept on running with a huge smile on his face. It had been worth it. Getting that job. Sure his momma could use the extra money for bills and stuff, but all Jessie'd wanted was to get closer to that daughter of the shopkeeper. And boy did he. He saw the way she looked at him when he lifted the crated of fruit. How she smiled and batted her lashes. He was fifteen. She was fourteen. It was love, or at least it had been for the five minutes they'd been kissing in the back stocking shelves before her father caught them. 

He ran faster than he thought his legs could carry him. He was outta there like a bat outta hell. He ran all the way home. Straight through the door, grinning like a fool. "Mam-", he said getting ready to explain about the coming phone call, but he quickly was cut off by a whine.

" No, you don't understand you can't do that." His momma said into the phone. "Cut off our water again." She pleaded. "You can't take the house. I-I'm only a couple payments behind." She said. 

Jessie stopped before he entered the room. He listened and wrung the hem of his shirt. Things had been bad. But they always pulled through. They always did. This would be the same, right. 

"Please. I can get the money. Don't you dare come out here? I got a boy." She paused to listen to what the bankers had to say. "Are you really gonna be able to look Jessie in the eye and tell him he ain't got no home?" She scoffed. "Just give me a little while longer. He got a job. I can sell some more equipment."  

His heart dropped. The job. The one he'd just effectively gotten fired from. His knees felt wobbly. Maybe if he hurried back and begged he could get it back. He stayed to listen a bit longer. 

There was a pause. And a sigh. "Please, I'm begging you." Then there was a weak laugh. Or maybe it was a sob. Jessie couldn't tell. Then a soft "thank you" and he heard the click of the phone. And oh shit. He was going to get caught snooping and he turned to make a quick exit but his shoes scuffed and that was it. 

"J-bird." He heard sternly. "You get your behind here right this minute." 

Jessie stepped into the room looking down. 

"Look at me. Jessie." She softened at his name and he glanced up. "Baby," she said walking up to him and caressing his face, "how much did you hear?" She asked tilting his head so that his eyes met hers. 

"Enough I suppose." He said softly. "Why didn't you tell me we ain't have no money, momma? I coulda had two or three jobs to help out an-" 

She cut him off. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you." She sighed. "You ain't gotta worry about nothing. With my check and the little money you're bringing in- I can sell the tractor and we'll be good." 

Jessie made a face. "But that job o' mine." He began. 

"What happened?" She asked with a sigh. The longer she listened to explain the more frustrated she got then she laughed and hugged him close. "Ain't we just got the most shit luck?" Then she sighed and held onto him. She didn't know what was gonna happen. She was so unsure. 

Jessie figured that she needed the hug more than him so he stayed and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay mom. We'll figure something out." 

They'd barely made it. Jessie true to his word had gotten two jobs. Though his mom only knew about one. Right after school he went and helped old man McMiller tend to his animals. Then he went and waited tables at a restaurant. With all of it, things were going fine. They could keep the lights on, their water running, the gas on, and the roof over their heads. 

It was enough. 

He didn't need anything. Not when his boots started wearing out. Not when his pants started getting holes in them. He didn't need much. And it always ached him to ask for that kinda stuff. Especially now of all times.

Then winter came. Meaning his birthday. He hadn't meant to, but one time they were shopping in town and he'd seen the nicest hat he'd ever seen. And well he couldn't help but to stop and admire it. A real nice stetson, all these gold embellishing. He gave it a low whistle, as he looked at it through the window, and he knew he shouldn't have stopped. Because his mom just looked between him and the hat and he could see the sparkles in her eyes. Then he dragged her away. 

Next time they passed the hat it was gone. He felt a little sad. He knew he'd never get his hands on it, but the thought of someone else walking around wearing it made him green. 

Then finally his birthday rolled around and even though he said he didn't want anything. That he just wanted to spend time with her when she brought out a big box he couldn't help but be excited. He was sixteen. Maybe it was a gun. Then he could get them coyotes that were getting their chickens. Quickly he'd opened the box to see the hat. And his heart dropped. Gingerly he took it out of the box slack-jawed. "Momma." He breathed as he looked at her. 

"I saw you looking at it like it was the holy grail." She said beaming. "Go on, J-bird, try it on!" She urged him scooting closer. 

He held it up for a second before placing it on his head. It was a little big but, from the sound she made it was the best hat in the world. 

"It looks perfect, Jess!" She said happily. 

Then He took off the hat and caught a look at the price. "Momma!" He said putting it back in the box. "You gotta take this back right now." He said shoving it back to her. 

"Why, what's wrong with it? Is it dirty?" She asked taking the box. 

"No, it's perfect. But it's three hundred dollars, and we don't have that kinda cash right now." He said. 

She frowned and shoved it back at him. "Boy, it's your birthday. A special occasion. Don't worry about money right now." She said with a smile. 

He held the box tenderly. Silently vowing to care for the hat like it was his own child. 

The damned thing must've been cursed. The moment they got it bad things started happening. 

That evening while he helped make dinner his mom had cut herself and Jessie wasn't sure the bleeding was ever going to stop. But it did and they settled for take out. 

Then later old man McMiller up and sold his ranch. Jessie couldn't very well be a ranch hand without a ranch, could he now? There went one source of income. 

After that, his ma had gotten laid off at her job, after all. Why pay a person when you could get a hot specially made to do that job. You didn't even have to pay it. 

There was a whole lot of little things too. He should've put the dots together. Finally came the accident. She hadn't even seen the truck coming. It hit her like, well, a truck. When Jessie tells people it happened in slow motion he means it. Time slowed down for a few seconds. And he'd tried to stop it. But then time went super fast to catch up with itself and it was all a blur. His mom, taken from him and shove into a hospital room. ICU. 

That left Jessie Mcree, sixteen years old, to try and manage a houseful of bills, along with feeding and clothing himself, and paying his mother's hospital bill, all on the paycheck of a waiter, and generous tips, ones that were given out of pity. He took them. There was never anything as 'too good' you never turned your nose, no matter how much it burned you to accept help. 

His mom had taught him that. 

He was going over the bills with worry etched onto his face. His stomach churned with bad feelings. While his mom was in the hospital, he'd lose the house, the land. His mama told him how it used to belong to her papí. Her daddy's daddy. And generations of Rodrigues history would go down the drain. 

He could hear her now. "J-bird, you have to pick yourself by the bootstraps and go. No mires atrás." Don't look back she'd tell him. 

He had no idea how he was supposed to scrape together 5,000 dollars. The bank wouldn't give him a loan, said he was too young. He told them where they could shove their rotten money,  the stingy bastards.  

Finally he was looking through the paper and there was a job listing. It said he only needed to show up once for two hours max and he'd be paid 1,500. It was too good to be true. So after ranging a meet up place he met up with a few men who poked fun at him but he just told them to get on with it or else they could find someone else. 

After a quick inspection of his person Jessie concluded that what they were doing weren't quite legal. They told him he was too small for the job they originally intended, but asked if he could drive. 

He grew up on a ranch. Of course he could drive. They told him to go wait in the truck while they had to do what they had to do.  It was about fifteen minutes before they all hopped in the cab and shouted for him to drive. All he remembered was peeling out and going fast. He quickly lost whoever was after them, the police probably and was congratulated with a celebratory pat on the back. 

Then it was time to give the loot. Jessie must be been grinning like a bobcat as he counted his share. It was a little over 1,500. 

"What's a little pup like you need with fifteen hundred?" One asked lighting up a cigarette. 

Jessie glared at him and shoved the cash away. "That ain't none a your damn business. 'Sides, I'll be needing more than this." He said patting his pocket. "This was just a start." He said beginning to head back to town. 

"How much more you need, boy?" The same one asked calmly. 

Jessie threw a look over his shoulder and huffed. "What's it to you, Veijo?" He asked darkly. 

"Well, I could help with that there monetary problem." 

"Why?" 

"Because, you drive real good, son." He said nodding his head. 

"You ain't my daddy and I ain't your son." He said crossing his arms. "But I am listening old man." He said tapping his foot. 

The two of them went back and forth talking prices and debts. Jessie explained his troubles and the man told him that he could use a young sharp mind. It was decided that They would pay all on the McCree debt, outstanding and otherwise.  Jessie's mama would be taken care of. Gas, water, lights,  hell, even her grocery shopping.

Jessie thought that they were Mighty stupid. They do all that for him and all he had to do was join the little gang? Hell, if it was for his ma, he'd kill a man. Ten times over if he had to, she was all he had. 

And so, the debts were paid and he was officially a member of the Deadlock gang .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me inspiration. kudos make me smile. both make me update faster! :}


End file.
